Panda Twerk Off
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Po and Li Shan taking a break on the set of Kung Fu Panda 3 and they challenge each other to a huge competition; a panda twerk-off! Who will take victory of the twerk off? Enjoy!
Ever wanted to see what Po and Li Shan do on the set of Kung Fu Panda 3? Here's what happens when father and son go into uncharted territory...PANDA TWERKING!

* * *

Panda Twerk-Off

by: Terrell James

Summer 2015

After taking a break from filming 'Kung Fu Panda 3', all of the pandas took a much needed lunch break and for Po, he took full advantage of the lunch break by getting some doughnuts and noodles on the set and soon afterwards, Li Shan joined in as well to have a quick snack with his panda son and as Li Shang munched some doughnuts, he looks at Po and asked, "How good are these doughnuts?"

"Are you kidding? They're so awesome! That's just the best ways of filimg these movies that after a little breaky-break, there's always a tray of doughnuts all around." Po said, munching some doughnuts.

Li Shang ate more of the doughnuts and said, "You're right about that. It takes a lot more to keep this big belly going."

Li Shang jiggled his belly a little to showcase how much he keeps food inside there and as soon as Po took some more bites, one of the producers came to the two pandas and said, "We've got plenty more. Just leave some more for the extras, please. We don't want another repeat of how much you ate 12 boxes back when we were filming 'Panda 2'."

"Nobody was there that time!" Po exclaimed, with his mouth full.

"And we had to get medical staff for your stomachache." the producer added.

"Hey, a panda's gotta eat, you know." Po said, eating another doughnut.

Li Shan looked at his son for a while and asked, "So...I noticed a few years ago, you had an Instagram post of yourself that says you've gotten into the panda twerking championship."

"Oh, you saw that?" asked Po, completely surprised.

"Yeah, I did. And you said you were number-one on your post. I figured that since we have the bigger size to shake what our mama's gave us, how would you like to try to out-twerk your old man?" asked Li Shan.

Po dropped his doughnut and looked amazingly surprised that his own birth father would challenge him to a twerk-off to see who's the better twerker and Po is always up for a bigger challenge to show that he has got the skill...and the gut/butt to prove it and he smirked and said, "You're on, dad!"

"May the best panda twerker win!" Li Shan said, very determined.

Minutes later

All of the pandas gathered together as Po and Li Shan faced each other for an epic panda twerk-off against father and son as they get ready to dance their flabby butts off to show if both of them still got it and soon enough, one of Po's relatives got ready to set the stage for a good twerk show and he said, "Never thought we would see this...Po vs. Li Shan, father and son dueling to see who is the better twerking champ. Old school generation against new school generation at it's finest. You two have to give it everything you got."

"We will." Li Shan said, nodding his head.

"My butt is made for not just fighting...but for shaking." Po responded, shaking his big butt as a test.

"Po...save it for the twerk-off." one of Po's relatives added.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Po replied, standing still.

With that notion, father and son looked at each other as the mood becomes a much more fun yet determined look to see who takes home the win. Li Shan took his vest off for this one as the pandas play some music in the background to 'Uptown Funk' and the first to go was Po as he started dancing in a huge way, just swaying his entire body in the air after 10 seconds, Li Shan was up next hitting in some old school dance moves with a little bit of the younger twist as he did some breakdancing and windmill spin moves that fit his entire weight.

And not long afterwards, the chorus comes in and as it gets more and more amped, Po bent himself down and started twerking his big panda butt in the air and shakes it like he doesn't care, which completely made every panda cheer loudly and Po's butt was jiggling all over the place as he shakes it like it was nobody's business with a massive amount of twerking. Li Shan could tell that Po's been doing some practicing and he had to give his son props for this, but little does he know that he's got something else on his sleeve. All he has to do is wait until it was his turn.

After that, Po smacked his rear to show off his dad that he's got the panda butt for twerking as this side of the crowd cheers for him and looks at his father, but Li Shan was not intimidated by his son's twerking swagger and as his turn went on, Li Shan lowers his shorts a little bit and he bends over and does some hardcore twerking the second the chorus came in and just shook it all over the air and the ground and what really brought the crowd to their knees was a tiny slight of Li Shan's panda butt crack that showed that despite his age, he can still get down and twerk.

Po was amazed and shocked by his father's old-school moves, but can still twerk like a young dancer and all of Li Shan's twerking butt jiggle overtook the entire competition and everyone in Li Shan's side cheered for him louder and Po chuckled a little bit and had to give it to his father for that.

Li Shan comes over to Po and he said, "Son, you just got twerked schooled."

"I gotta give it to you, dad. You out-twerked me." Po said.

Li Shan agreed with that and he looked at his son for a second and asked, "Let's show them how father and son twerk together."

Po was excited to do that and he said, "Panda twerk power!"

Both father and son were twerking together as they shook their entire butts in front of everyone and the rest of the pandas were really getting into it as the music kept playing on and on and as they kept twerking, Po had to go all out and went behind his father as Li Shan did some more twerking, not knowing that Po was behind him, but once he found out, the entire crowd was cheering louder and Li Shan bent up as both of them twerked together with Po pumping his fist throughout and cheering.

"Now this is some father-son dancing!" Li Shan exclaimed.

"That's right! Panda style!" Po agreed.

Then, Po bent over and kept twerking on and on and his father stood behind him and danced as well with his entire body swaying back and forth, just having fun through it all and afterwards,both pandas kept on twerking and all the crowd could see was their jiggling butts going all over the place just twerking up a storm like it was nobody's business.

Not long afterwards, the entire Furious Five plus Shifu walked back to the set to see what's happening and what they saw was completely surprising; Li Shan and Po twerking. Tigress' jaw dropped to the ground as she saw Po's butt twerking up a storm and unbeknownst to herself, she was drooling with the sight at a panda's butt jiggling while shaking. But she got herself in a huge shock when the person behind the butt shaking was Li Shan.

Tigress gasped at herself for not noticing that it was Li Shan's butt shaking and not Po's butt and just said, "I know there are some things I shouldn't see."

"You totally were checking out Po's dad's butt." Viper pointed out.

"How did I not know it was Po's father? I thought it was Po!" Tigress exclaimed.

Po then walked over and saw the Five and Shifu standing there, completely shocked and he asked, "Hey, guys! Back already?"

"Yeah...twerking again?" asked Mantis.

"Me and my dad had a little twerk-off." Po said, chuckling.

Li Shan walked right behind his son and laughed a little and said, "I beat him! You can't beat old school moves."

"So...your butt was the one Tigress was staring at then. She thought it was Po's." Monkey added.

The rest of the panda's let out a resounding 'Ooooooh' directed at Tigress and the father-son pandas were completely speechless at what to say, but mostly Li Shan because he did not expect Tigress to stare at his butt while twerking and all of this made Tigress feel so embarrassed and she said, "I'll be in my trailer if anyone needs me."

She then walks off and Li Shan chuckled at this and said, "Wow...that was unexpected."

"We should probably get back to making the movie." Po said, chuckling.

"I agree. We've had enough excitement for one day." Li Shan agreed as they walked back to the set, but not before breaking the fourth wall and winked at the audience.

Po broke the fourth wall as well and whispered, "Skadoosh!"

* * *

Now was that hilarious or what?! You never expect to see the Dragon Warrior and his long-lost father twerking in a big way! Very surprising that Tigress is getting googly-eyed on Po's dad's panda butt...that's a big laugh! Hope you enjoy it! AniUniverse is out!


End file.
